Kvik
|} Aurimas "Kvik" Kvakvšys (ur. 18 listopada 1995) jest litewskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie nie znajduje się w żadnej drużynie. Drużyny *2015-??-?? – 2016-05-?? - 35px|Litwa GameplayDNA *2016-07-17 – 2017-01-05 - 35px|Litwa VwS Gaming *2017-01-05 – 2017-01-18 - 35px|Litwa 1337HUANIA *2017-01-18 – 2017-04-29 - 35px|Litwa Playing Ducks International *2017-05-02 – 2018-06-20 - 35px|Rosja Quantum Bellator Fire *2018-06-20 – 2018-09-21 - 35px|Rosja Winstrike Team *2018-09-21 – 2018-10-17 - 35px|Rosja Winstrike Team (nieaktywny) *2018-10-17 – 2019-08-28 - 35px|Rosja Winstrike Team *2019-09-21 – 2019-09-29 - 35px|Rosja pro100 (na okres próbny) Historia 2015 *W 2015 roku Kvik dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO i nosiła ona nazwę GameplayDNA. 2016 *W maju 2016 roku Kvik opuścił drużynę GameplayDNA. *'17 lipca 2016' - Kvik dołączył do drużyny VwS Gaming. 2017 *'5 stycznia 2017' - Skład drużyny VwS Gaming był znany odtąd pod nazwą 1337HUANIA. *'18 stycznia 2017' - Skład drużyny 1337HUANIA został przejęty przez organizację Playing Ducks. *'29 kwietnia 2017' - Kvik opuścił drużynę Playing Ducks International. *'2 maja 2017' - Kvik dołączył do drużyny Quantum Bellator Fire. *'29 października 2017' - Kvik razem ze składem Quantum Bellator Fire: 30px|Rosja jmqa, 30px|Rosja balblna, 30px|Rosja Boombl4 oraz 30px|Rosja waterfaLLZ dostał się na turniej ELEAGUE Major: Boston. 2018 *'20 czerwca 2018' - Skład drużyny Quantum Bellator Fire został przejęty przez organizację Winstrike Team. *'21 września 2018' - Kvik został przesunięty na ławkę rezerwową drużyny Winstrike Team. *'17 października 2018' - Kvik został przywrócony do głównego składu drużyny Winstrike Team. 2019 *'27 stycznia 2019' - Kvik razem ze składem Winstrike Team: 30px|Rosja Boombl4, 30px|Rosja WorldEdit, 30px|Finlandia wayLander oraz 30px|Rosja n0rb3r7 dostał się na turniej Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - World Championship. *'28 sierpnia 2019' - Kvik opuścił drużynę Winstrike Team. *'21 września 2019' - Kvik dołączył do drużyny pro100 na okres próbny. *'29 września 2019' - Kvik opuścił drużynę pro100. Osiągnięcia '35px|Litwa CHAOS' *Trzecie miejsce MSI CS:GO March Cup 2015 (2015) '35px|Litwa GameplayDNA' *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Baltics Cup (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce SLTV AmSeries Season XIV (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 20: Otwarta dywizja - Europa (2015) '35px|Litwa 1337HUANIA GEIMING' *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 10 grudnia (2015) '35px|Litwa GameplayDNA' *Drugie miejsce CEVO Season 8 - Europa: Główna dywizja (2015) '35px|Litwa asdfasdasf' *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 15 lutego (2016) '35px|Litwa ?' *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 25 lutego (2016) '35px|Litwa GameplayDNA' *Drugie miejsce InfoShow Lan Party 2016 (2016) '35px|Litwa SkinStrike.com' *Pierwsze miejsce Relax Cube Spring 2016 CS:GO Cup (2016) '35px|Litwa GameplayDNA' *3/4 miejsce StarLadder ProSeries XV (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce MSI Gaming Baltic PRO League Season 1 (2016) '35px|Litwa CSGOPoker' *Trzecie miejsce CEVO Summer Bash CS:GO EU Tournament (2016) '35px|WNP Vesuvius Gaming' *Drugie miejsce Game Show Open Season 4 (2016) '35px|Litwa VwS Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce Game Show League Baltics Samsung CS:GO Challenge (2016) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 22: Główna dywizja - Europa (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major League Summer 2016 (2016) *1/2 miejsce GameOn 2016 - Kwalifikacje (2016) *1/8 miejsce CIS Minor Championship 2017 - Atlanta: Otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce GameOn 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce QuickShot Arena 28 (2016) *10 miejsce ESEA Season 23: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2016) *Trzecie miejsce CIS Minor Championship - Atlanta 2017 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 42 (2016) '35px|Litwa Playing Ducks International' *Trzecie miejsce CEVO Season 11 - Europejska główna dywizja (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce InfoShow Lan Party 2017 (2017) 'Bez drużyny' *10 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: Kwiecień 2017 (2017) '35px|Rosja Quantum Bellator Fire' *Drugie miejsce Betscsgo Cup 1 (2017) *Drugie miejsce Lootbet Cup 1 (2017) *Drugie miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 7 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Binary Dragons Prestige LAN: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|UE Vexed Academy' *Trzecie miejsce Legend Series 3 - Etap grupowy (2017) '35px|Litwa calmface' *1/2 miejsce GameOn 2017 - Kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Rosja Quantum Bellator Fire' *Drugie miejsce LOG Cup 3 (2017) *1/2 miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce EPICENTER 2017 - Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje WNP (2017) *1/4 miejsce CIS Minor Championship 2018 - Boston: Otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *Drugie miejsce CIS Minor Championship 2018 - Boston (2017) *5/8 miejsce ELEAGUE Major: Boston (2018) *5/8 miejsce St. Petersburg Cybersport Festival "Defender" (2018) *5/8 miejsce Bets.net Challenger Series: Season 1 (2018) *7/8 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2018 (2018) *Trzecie miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Saint-Petersburg IMPULSE CS:GO CHAMPIONSHIP (2018 *3/4 miejsce Moche XL Esports (2018) '35px|Rosja Winstrike Team' *Pierwsze miejsce M.Game League 2 (2018) *3/4 miejsce Thunderpick Invitational 2 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Legend Series 5 - Etap grupowy (2018) *3/4 miejsce MID.TV Cyber Cup (2018) *Drugie miejsce BravoBet Cup (2018) *15/16 miejsce FACEIT Major: London 2018 (2018) '35px|Litwa Supah' *Drugie miejsce Baltic Esports League - Finały (2018) '35px|Rosja Winstrike Team' *1/4 miejsce CIS Minor Championship - Katowice 2019: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Trzecie miejsce Rivalry.gg Rising Stars (2018) *Trzecie miejsce CIS Minor Championship - Katowice 2019 (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - Katowice Major 2019: Decydujące mecze minorów (2019) *17/19 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - World Championship (2019) *Drugie miejsce LOOT.BET Season 1 (2019) *Drugie miejsce CS.Money Premier - Etap online (2019) *5 miejsce WePlay! Forge of Masters Season 1: Sezon zasadniczy (2019) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2019 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce Road to GG League 2019 - Etap trzeci: Olsztyn (2019) *Drugie miejsce CS.Money Premier (2019) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2019 (2019) *7/8 miejsce Good Game League 2019 (2019) *Czwarte miejsce FACEIT Pro League Challenger - Europa: Lipiec 2019 (2019) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 26-27 sierpnia 2019 (2019) '35px|Rosja pro100' *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Rotterdam 2019 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) 'Bez drużyny' *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 28-29 października 2019 (2019) '35px|Litwa Drochmondo' *1/2 miejsce Baltic eSports League Season 4 - Etap online (2019) '35px|Ukraina 2byl9' *1/2 miejsce WESG 2019 - WNP: Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) '35px|Litwa Akatsuki' *Pierwsze miejsce Baltic eSports League Season 4 (2019) 'Bez drużyny' *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 1-8 grudnia 2019 (2019) *5 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 23-24 grudnia 2019 (2019) '35px|Węgry Budapest Five' *5/8 miejsce WINNERS League Season 3 - Europa (2020) Posiadane trofea Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów ELEAGUE Major: Boston Najważniejsze momenty *Playing Ducks - Kvik *Kvik Sick wallbang in Cache *KVIK 5K WITH USP @ FACEIT PRO LEAGUE CHALLENGER *Kvik vs K29. Clutch -4. Betscsgo Cup 1 Naklejki z autografem gracza ELEAGUE Major: Boston 150px150px150px FACEIT Major: London 2018 150px150px150px Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - World Championship 150px150px150px Kategoria:Litewscy gracze Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Snajperzy Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Gracze bez drużyny